Fade Away
by Shroomish
Summary: [Re-upload] Chihiro could only thrash her arms and legs around helplessly as the rivers aggressive current tossed her around furiously, smashing her body into the rock hard bedding, carrying her further downstream... Haku x Chihiro


A/N: Hey! If by chance anyone does recognize this- then I'm the same person who uploaded it originally (you can check on the original authors profile - Mysteriamo if you do not believe), but am re uploading it onto my new account for typical reasons that I need not explain.

Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this! I still kind of love it and feel proud of it, so I hope you feel the same.

Peace!

* * *

A/N: So! Here's my little Spirited Away one-shot, I hope you who may be reading this will enjoy it. Please, if you can- review. Since I'm fairly new to writing this stuff and haven't had anything commented on yet, so I'd appreciate it greatly n_n

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away ~

* * *

Chihiro missed Haku.  
There wasn't a single day that passed in which he didn't cross her mind. She often thought about how he had helped her to survive in the spirit world, how he'd been there for her every step of the way. He'd helped her get a job so that she didn't vanish, helped her to remember her name when Yu-Baaba had stolen it from her and dubbed her "Sen", and similarly when she helped him to remember his; Kohaku.  
The Kohaku River.  
She supposed, it would have been a weird thought to her, knowing who Kohaku really was, that was, if she hadn't been in the bath house for so long beforehand.  
He was the first spirit she had met... He had short soot-black hair and olive coloured eyes, burning with the determination to save her; the little girl, the innocent little human girl.  
He'd been there for her right from the start-he saved her once when she was little, before she knew him, when he was still just a river to her. He'd stopped her from drowning and gave her back her shoe.  
But she still didn't understand why he'd chosen to help her anyway. She never would have, in his place.

Sure, she missed all of her friends back at the bath house. She missed Rin, Kamajii. Zeniiba and the others... But above all, she missed Haku. He had a special place in her heart. She feared he always would.  
She feared this because she was yet to see him again. It had been 6 whole years, and he still had not returned. She had hoped to this day, because he promised he would see her again. What if they had been just empty words to him? What if he'd said them simply to rid of her faster? After all, she was just a stinking old human- and even if he was free from Yu-Baabas spell, could he even get back to the human world? She was 16 years old, older and more mature, yet still unable to let him go.

She loved him, of course. She'd come to accept that many times after questioning herself- she was sure it wasn't just a simple crush. If it was just that, she would've gotten over him by now, right? Every time gave her the same conclusion.  
Chihiro couldn't help but groan in frustration, throwing herself back onto the lush green grass of the river bank.  
There was a river near her house. She'd often find herself perching on the edge of its bank and dipping her naked feet into the cool, soft touch of its waters. It was her place to think, relax and get away from the trivial problems of life. Family arguments, homework, guys. Stupid guys.  
She kicked one of her feet upward sharply, sending a spray of miniature water droplets into the air, sparkling in the sunlight.  
Chihiro's friends were always trying to get her to go out on dates, constantly introducing her to new guys and wondering why she just wouldn't go out with any of them. Apparently, a boyfriend was an absolute must. It was irritating. Ever since they'd sussed that she was yet to share her first kiss they'd been adamant. Always more enthusiastic than herself about her own date with some guy they'd chosen. She just wasn't interested, but though she'd told them this many a time, they just didn't seem to understand.

Sighing, she began to consider whether she should accept one of them, allowing them into her life instead of closing them off.  
It wasn't as though she saw a reason not to; it was quite obvious now Haku was never going to see her again, like he had promised. It'd been so long now that it was like he never even existed in the first place. Perhaps he'd just been some perfect prince figure she'd created from her dreams, maybe all the commotion at the bath house never actually happened, just some stupid children's fantasy.  
Raising her hand to grip the band that held her hair back, Chihiro shook those thoughts away. The glittery pink bobble was rough under her fingertips, and proved that it did happen. She mentally slapped herself for getting so upset about it, doubting the past. It was real, she knew it, and she couldn't change it, so she should stop getting so fussed up about it and accept that nothing could be done. Accept the facts... That she would never see Haku again.  
Angry with herself, Chihiro shoved herself back onto her feet- a little too violently.  
Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a circular 'O' shape as she realised she was gradually losing her balance on the edge of the riverbank.  
There wasn't time to even scream. in shock of her own stupidity, Chihiro only just remembered to hold her breath as her body collided with the cold water, and was subsequently engulfed by it

Chihiro never learned how to swim, she could only thrash her arms and legs around helplessly as the rivers persistently aggressive current tossed her around furiously, smashing her body into the rock hard bedding as it carried her further and further downstream.  
She feared for her life, even more than she had when she'd been running through the streets of the spirit world ; lost and confused, her parents replaced by dirty corpulent animals.  
But she knew nobody could save her from choking on the river's waves, she could feel it gripping at her throat already, her lungs burning in desperation for oxygen.  
Chihiro reminded herself that not many people were aware of this river, nobody really knew she visited it a lot of the time and she knew. She knew that nobody would ever get to her in time. Maybe after a week or so, they'd find her cold, hollow body at the rivers end.

She could tell she was crying, by how tight her chest had become- or maybe that was caused by the sheer force of the water, forcing its way into her lungs, choking her.  
Chihiro had lost all hope; there was no chance she was going to live. She was going to die and for nothing.  
Soon enough, she began to feel dizzy and light, feeling as though she was in a dream. She let herself smile.  
Closing her eyes, she gave in, ceasing her struggle, letting the waves beat her and bruise her, scooping her up and tossing her back down again. She let the water flood its way into her mouth and lungs, finally accepting her fate. Her body had gone numb and she felt like she was floating, the pain had stopped, it would all end soon.

Chihiro's heart jump-started in her last seconds of life, as she felt something grip her arm firmly, tugging her upward.  
She choked suddenly and painfully, gasping for newly found cold air that assaulted her skin as her body was dragged roughly onto a bank. Her chest was heaving and she suddenly felt colder, breathless, the wind clawing at her soaking wet body.  
"Chihiro," A soft affectionate voice called out to her. It was welcoming her, and she wondered if the person that dragged her out had been too late, that the voice was that of an angel somewhere, calling her up into heaven.  
"Chihiro, open your eyes." A sweaty palmed hand brushed her damp fringe away from her eyes, another cupped her cheek.  
Slowly, she did as the voice requested, blinking quickly to clear her fuzzy vision. Another pair of eyes looked back at her; they were a murky green colour, eyebrows arching with worry.  
Chihiro considered closing hers, exhausted as her brain worked to take in the face of her rescuer and failed. suddenly, shock jolted though her system, hurting her chest a little. How could she not have noticed? There was no doubt- She recognised those eyes.  
"I'm-" she coughed. "I'm dead." She whispered. If she knew that death would have lead her to this, Chihiro would've ended it a lot sooner, whether it was the coward's way out or not.  
"No, Chihiro, you aren't" He said, smiling crookedly down at her.  
"I am" I argued, "Don't lie. I must be... if you're here Haku" Saying his name again made her stomach do little back flips. She was so unbelievably happy to see him again. Death had brought him to her, and now she could have him forever.  
It all made sense; he was a spirit, so now maybe she was a spirit too. Chihiro wasn't exactly sure how it all worked, but this, this seemed to make sense.  
"Haku, I've missed you... so much" she smiled faintly, reaching her hand up to touch his cheek with her fingertips.

"Chihiro..." Her heart faltered when he said her name, in an instant she felt wanted. She felt whole again. How could he have this effect on her, still, after so many years... "...Why did you jump into the river?"  
"... I didn't" she chuckled, realising. "I fell. It was an accident. I was thinking to myself, if I had known death would bring me back to you I would've-"  
"Don't say that-" He sighed, his voice rising slightly "Don't say you would have considered that, for someone like me! How could you think-"  
"You're important to me!" She yelled suddenly, her face crumpling in frustration.  
She pushed the boy away, so as to sit up. He took one of her hands firmly and pulled her up, holding her a small distance away from him, to give her some well needed space and air.  
His hair still looked the same length, maybe a little longer, but it had been so long since Chihiro had seen him that she just couldn't tell anymore. His amazing olive eyes were gazing forward, calmly as always, watching, waiting for the girl in front of him to say something.  
Tearing loving eyes away from him, she glanced briefly at her surroundings. Sure enough, they were on a river bank, not too far from where she'd fallen in, which came as a surprise. In the distance she could make out each house individually, one of which she recognised as her home.  
She turned to face Haku, absorbing his features, taking a mental photograph. Her memory of him had become hazy over the years; She never wanted to forget again.  
The background seemed as ordinary and as unspectacular as it ever had been.  
"I'm ... still alive?" She looked cautiously up at him. Maybe then, it was a wonderful dream. She had just fallen asleep on the bank; She never did fall into the river, this was all just her imagination, and she would be awoken by the sound of birds or a cold breeze any minute.  
He simply nodded, and smiled at her.  
"Haku." She launched herself forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face into it. He stiffened momentarily, as if startled by the sudden embrace, but relaxed into it, returning the gesture. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, and Chihiro found herself smiling inwardly at the feeling, at how her body was moulded with his, how the feel of his quick paced heartbeat could be felt against her chest.  
"I've missed you so much."  
"I missed you too, Chihiro," He said, quietly, rubbing slow circles on her back with the palm of his hand in comfort "I've been searching, for so long."  
"You have?" she asked, surprise apparent in her voice. Leaning back slightly, she looked into his eyes, searching for anything that might jump out and tell her it was a lie, but all that could be seen was a faint smile and a pair of captivating, loving eyes.  
This was arguably the greatest most vivid dream of her lifetime so far. Chihiro simply didn't know or care anymore. She was too happy.  
"Of course I have!" He said in a tone that suggested she'd questioned the most obvious thing in the world.  
"I promised. I promised I would see you again, Chihiro."  
She began to feel her eyes well up, despite knowing none of it was real, but she persevered, smiling through the hot tears. It was impossible for her to contain the happiness she felt from just feeling him here, in her arms.  
"It took you six years to find me." She stated laughing a little, wiping her sleeve over one cheek half-heartedly, not caring if it made any difference.  
"It's a big world, Chihiro" He pulled her closer, holding on a little tighter. "And I just couldn't give up."  
fully-fledged tears of joy now spilled down her face, her smile widening further than she ever thought possible. Her whole body became flooded with an unfamiliar warm feeling, adrenaline rushing through it, her chest feeling like it might explode as she prepared her reply. She couldn't believe she had the chance to finally say it.  
She felt... happy. Happy beyond... beyond anything she could ever hope to form into words. she bit her toungue, wanting to clarify for herself, that she was not dreaming.  
"Haku..." She looked up to see his perfect face once again, her heart skipping beats nervously  
"...I love you."  
Worry gnawed away at the young girl's heart. His silence made her more and more tense, until she squeezed her eyes shut, fearing the worst.  
A small gasp escaped her, as she found warm soft lips press against her own. Her stomach dissolved into a flurry of butterflies. His lips were as they'd been in every wondering daydream Chihiro had ever created over the last 6 years, and more.  
She hesitated, but soon began to kiss him back, finally recovering from the shock, but all to soon, in her mind, they pulled apart.  
He smiled at her devotedly and simply kissed her forehead.  
"I love you too, Chihiro."


End file.
